


Lazy Sunday Afternoons

by biscuityskies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 1k words of just. Parenting fluff., Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, If u didn’t I still gotchu, If u ever needed Iwaoi parents content it’s right here I gotchu, Iwaoi learning how to parent, M/M, They are parents and it’s fuckin adorable, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuityskies/pseuds/biscuityskies
Summary: Hajime learns how to parent, and Tooru is there for him every step of the way
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86
Collections: Iwaoi fluff week 2020





	Lazy Sunday Afternoons

**Author's Note:**

> For Iwaoi Fluff Week day 6 featuring:  
> • baby  
> • “stay with me” “I’m here” 
> 
> (Except I upped the ante and there are two babies) 
> 
> Thanks to my betas I love y’all 🥺🥺🥺

“Wait, wait, wait, Tooru, wait!” Hajime’s voice doesn’t rise above a whisper, but Tooru can tell he’s panicking a bit. “How do I do this?”

“You’re doing well,” he replies, surveying his husband’s form. “Seriously, though. She’s a baby. She won’t much care how you hold her as long as you support her head.” Tooru shifts their other daughter in his arms, gently laying her head on his shoulder, tucked towards his neck. “And if she does care, she won’t be too shy to let you know.” 

Hajime lets out a little whine, shifting Hanako until she’s safely nestled in the crook of his arm. Her eyes don’t open, and Hajime sighs, his brow still furrowed. He holds the backs of his fingers in front of her mouth, shoulders easing some of their tension when he feels little puffs of air hit his hand. 

“You’re doing just fine, Hajime,”Tooru giggles, planting a kiss to his temple. “It’s a breeze, really!” 

“Easy for you to say! You had to take care of Takeru on occasion!” 

Tooru shrugs. “I mean, sure, but we’ve also had Hanako and Tsukine for two weeks now.” He smiles again, softer this time. “You’re doing great, Hajime. Seriously.” 

“I can’t believe you roped me into this,” Hajime replies, still cradling Hanako with both arms as though he’s uncomfortable using only one. 

“Aw, but you look so cute, Iwa-chan! I give it three months before you’ll be taking naps on Sunday afternoons with them on your chest.” 

***

Well, maybe Tooru could have moved up the time frame. 

Not even one month later, Hajime’s dozing in the recliner, Tsukine tucked under his hand on one side of his chest, and Hanako on the other side. His hands are big enough they dwarf the babies, putting just how small they are into perspective. 

It’s quiet in the house. There’s a serene calm that’s broken over them, Hajime dozing with the twins and Tooru reclining on the chaise. He can feel his heartbeat in the backs of his thighs because he hasn’t moved in so long, is body in sort of a daze as his breaths line up with his husband’s. 

There’s not a better way to spend a Sunday afternoon, really. 

The complete stillness is broken as Tsukine starts to shift around and her little fists clutch at Hajime’s shirt as she moves. Tooru’s quick to get up and walk over to her, completely at the beck and call of his kids. 

Tooru smooths over Tsukine’s soft hair with a smile. There was a time when he had thought that those cloud pillows you see in stores were the softest things he’d touched, maybe followed by the skin of his face and the insides of Hajime’s wrists. But Hanako and Tsukine really throw all of those to shame; every part of them is soft. Their skin is much softer than his or Hajime’s, and their fine hair beats the cloud pillows any day. 

They also seem to be very well-tempered. They don’t whine a ton, and they smile more than they cry. Tsukine is always giggling when Hajime picks her up and swings her around, her little legs kicking in excitement. Hanako is more reserved, but her face lights up whenever she sees one of them, gums on full display. 

Tooru’s heart melts a little more every time he sees their kids. 

He gently brushes a hand through Hajime’s hair and kisses his temple, shifting Tsukine around as she starts to fuss a bit more. She’ll be wanting her bottle pretty soon, he figures, it’s about time for her noon meal. He presses a kiss to her forehead before laying her against his shoulder with rhythmic pats to her back. 

He makes his way into the kitchen, prepping two bottles for the twins, when Tsukine starts to squirm in earnest. “I know, baby,” Tooru murmurs, a hand on her tummy as she lays on the counter. He shakes the bottle and grins as she stops sniffling, her eyes gluing to the movement. 

“Yeah? You want the bottle?” He gently squeezes some of the formula onto the inside of his wrist, checking the temperature, picking her back up when it feels warm enough but not too warm. He situates her in his arm so he can feed her with one hand, taking the other bottle back to where Hajime is now sitting up with a slightly squirmy Hanako in his arms. 

It’ll never get old, Tooru thinks as he hands Hajime the bottle, watching his husband gently manoeuvre Hanako to feed her. Someone so big, capable of some of the most intense spikes Tooru’s seen, the man who’s always pushed himself between Tooru and the cold, unforgiving world, holding a spark of new life so gently and smiling so softly despite how routine the act has become. 

Tooru won’t have any heart left to melt pretty soon, at this rate. 

“I should start getting dinner ready,” Tooru muses barely loud enough for Hajime to hear. There’s still a lovely calm that he doesn’t want to fully break yet, though he knows Tsukine would be more than happy to at any moment. He presses another kiss to the top of her head. 

“Tooru, wait,” Hajime replies quietly, the soft smile now turned to him. His eyebrows are quirked up as he moves over in the chair as best he can. “Stay with me? Just for five more minutes?” 

Tooru’s not gonna say no. “Alright,” he giggles. “I’m here. Only for five more minutes, though, and then I’m putting the chicken nuggets in the oven!” 

“Sounds good,” Hajime says with a smile, tugging at Tooru’s sleeve to pull him down into a kiss. 

Tooru has everything he’s ever wanted, honestly. He has a career that he loves, he’s married the love of his life, they have a stable income, a decent home, and a family of their own. A very lively family, Tsukine reminds him by squealing as she places one hand on the side of the bottle and the other wraps around his pointer finger. 

What more could a guy want? 

**Author's Note:**

> This is where I would link my twitter but I’m just so tired that I don’t have the energy to look up the code so I’m @biscuityskies and fluff week is @iwaoifluffweek if ur interested 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!!


End file.
